itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2014
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2014 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Mobile Devices: Federal Agencies' Steps to Improve Mobile Access to Government Information and Services (GAO-15-69) (Dec. 22, 2014). * Polar Weather Satellites: NOAA Needs To Prepare for Near-term Data Gaps (GAO-15-47) (Dec. 16, 2014) on January 16, 2015. * Geostationary Weather Satellites: Launch Date Nears, but Remaining Schedule Risks Need to be Addressed (GAO-15-60) (Dec. 16, 2014). * Federal Facility Cybersecurity: DHS and GSA Should Address Cyber Risk to Building and Access Control Systems (full-text) (GAO-15-6) (Dec 12, 2014). * Federal Retirement Processing: Applying Information Technology Acquisition Best Practices Could Help OPM Overcome a Long History of Unsuccessful Modernization Efforts (GAO-15-277T) (Dec. 10, 2014). * Information Technology: HUD Can Take Additional Actions to Improve Its Governance (GAO-15-56) (Dec. 10, 2014). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Efforts Made toward Integration into the National Airspace Continue, but Many Actions Still Required (GAO-15-254T) (Dec. 10, 2014). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Needs More Guidance on Decisions to Store Satellites (GAO-15-97R) (Dec. 9, 2014). * Federal Data Transparency: Effective Implementation of the DATA Act Would Help Address Government-wide Management Challenges and Improve Oversight (GAO-15-241T) (Dec. 3, 2014). November * Broadband Internet: FCC Should Track the Application of Fixed Internet Usage-Based Pricing and Help Improve Consumer Education (GAO-15-108) (Nov. 24, 2014). * Freedom of Information Act: Cost Reporting and Eliminate Duplicate Processing (GAO-15-82) (Nov. 19, 2014). * Intellectual Property: U.S. Customs and Border Protection Could Better Manage Its Process to Enforce Exclusion Orders (GAO-15-78) (Nov. 19, 2014). * Education and Workforce Data: Challenges in Matching Student and Worker Information Raise Concerns about Longitudinal Data Systems (GAO-15-27) (Nov. 19, 2014). * Information Security: VA Needs to Address Identified Vulnerabilities (GAO-15-117) (Nov. 13, 2014). * Information Sharing: DHS Is Assessing Fusion Center Capabilities and Results, but Needs to More Accurately Account for Federal Funding Provided to Centers (GAO-15-155) (Nov. 4, 2014). October * DOD Space Systems: Additional Knowledge Would Better Support Decisions about Disaggregating Large Satellites (GAO-15-7) (Oct. 30, 2014). * Health Care Transparency: Actions Needed to Improve Cost and Quality Information for Consumers (GAO-15-11) (Oct. 20, 2014). * Technology Transfer: Federal Laboratory Consortium Should Increase Communication with Potential Customers to Improve Initiatives (GAO-15-127) (Oct. 3, 2014). September * 2020 Census: Census Bureau Can Improve Use of Leading Practices When Choosing Address and Mapping Sources (GAO-15-21) (Oct. 2, 2014). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Department of Homeland Security's Review of U.S. Customs and Border Protection's Use and Compliance with Privacy and Civil Liberty Laws and Standards (GAO-14-849R) (Sept. 30, 2014). * Cloud Computing: Additional Opportunities and Savings Need to Be Pursued (GAO-14-753) (Sept. 25, 2014). * Data Center Consolidation: Reporting Can Be Improved to Reflect Substantial Planned Savings (GAO-14-713) (Sept. 25, 2014). * Federal Software Licenses: Most Agencies Have Reported Planned Actions to Address Our Prior Recommendations on Software License Management (GAO-14-835R) (Sept. 23, 2014). * Consumer Financial Protection Bureau: Some Privacy and Security Procedures for Data Collections Should Continue Being Enhanced (GAO-14-758) (Sept. 22, 2014). * Secure Flight: Additional Actions Needed to Determine Program Effectiveness and Strengthen Privacy Oversight Mechanisms (GAO-14-796T) (Sept. 18, 2014). * Healthcare.gov: Information Security and Privacy Controls Should Be Enhanced to Address Weaknesses (GAO-14-871T) (Sept. 18, 2014). * Broadcast Television and Radio: Disclosure Requirements for Broadcasted Content (GAO-14-738) (Sept. 17, 2014). * Healthcare.gov: Actions Needed to Address Weaknesses in Information Security and Privacy Controls (GAO-14-730) (Sept. 16, 2014). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: DHS Action Needed to Enhance Integration and Coordination of Vulnerability Assessment Efforts (Sept. 15, 2014). * Secure Flight: TSA Could Take Additional Steps to Strengthen Privacy Oversight Mechanisms (GAO-14-647) (Sept. 9, 2014). August * Identity Theft: Additional Actions Could Help IRS Combat the Large, Evolving Threat of Refund Fraud (GAO-14-633) (Aug. 20, 2014). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Improve Oversight of Contractor Controls (GAO-14-612) (Aug. 8, 2014). July * Human Capital: OPM Needs to Improve the Design, Management, and Oversight of the Federal Classification System (GAO-14-677) (July 31, 2014). * Medicare Advantage: CMS Should Fully Develop Plans for Encounter Data and Assess Data Quality before Use (GAO-14-571) (July 31, 2014) * Healthcare.gov: Contract Planning and Oversight Practices Were Ineffective Given the Challenges and Risks (GAO-14-824T) (July 31, 2014). * Healthcare.gov: Ineffective Planning and Oversight Practices Underscore the Need for Improved Contract Management (GAO-14-694) (July 30, 2014). * Information Management: The National Technical Information Service's Dissemination of Technical Reports Needs Attention (GAO-14-781T) (July 23, 2014). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Improve the Accountability and Transparency of High-Cost Program Funding (GAO-14-587) (July 22, 2014). * Electronic Health Records: Fiscal Year 2013 Expenditure Plan Lacks Key Information Needed to Inform Future Funding Decisions (GAO-14-609) (July 8, 2014). * Software Licenses: DOD's Plan to Collect Inventory Data Meets Statutory Requirements (GAO-14-625) (July 8, 2014). June * Data Transparency: Oversight Needed to Address Underreporting and Inconsistencies on Federal Award Website (GAO-14-476) (June 30, 2014). * Media Ownership: FCC Should Review the Effects of Broadcaster Agreements on Its Media Policy Goals (GAO-14-558) (June 27, 2014). * Defense Acquisitions: Review of Private Industry and Department of Defense Open Systems Experiences (GAO-14-617R) (June 26, 2014). * Information Security: Additional Oversight Needed to Improve Programs at Small Agencies (GAO-14-344) (June 25, 2014). * Transportation Security Information Sharing: Stakeholder Satisfaction Varies; TSA Could Take Additional Actions to Strengthen Efforts (GAO-14-506) (June 24, 2014). * Export Controls: NASA Management Action and Improved Oversight Needed to Reduce the Risk of Unauthorized Access to Its Technologies (GAO-14-690T) (June 20, 2014). * Biosurveillance: Observations on the Cancellation of BioWatch Gen-3 and Future Considerations for the Program (GAO-14-267T) (June 10, 2014). * Information Technology: Reform Initiatives Can Help Improve Efficiency and Effectiveness (GAO-14-671T) (June 10, 2014). * Maritime Critical Infrastructure Protection: DHS Needs to Better Address Port Cybersecurity (GAO-14-459) (June 5, 2014). * Consumers' Location Data: Companies Take Steps to Protect Privacy, but Practices Are Inconsistent, and Risks May Not be Clear to Consumers (GAO-14-649T) (June 4, 2014). * DHS Intelligence Analysis: Additional Actions Needed to Address Analytic Priorities and Workforce Challenges (GAO-14-397) (June 4, 2014). May * Virtual Currencies: Emerging Regulatory, Law Enforcement, and Consumer Protection Challenges (GAO-14-496) (May 29, 2014). * Army Networks: Select Programs Are Utilizing Competition to Varying Degrees (GAO-14-460) (May 29, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (May 23, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (May 23, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (May 22, 2014). * Federal Software Licenses: Better Management Needed to Achieve Significant Savings Government-Wide (GAO-14-413) (May 22, 2014). * Telecommunications: USDA Should Evaluate the Performance of the Rural Broadband Loan Program (GAO-14-471) (May 22, 2014). * Nanomanufacturing and U.S. Competitiveness: Challenges and Opportunities (GAO-14-618T) (May 20, 2014). * Information Technology: Implementing Best Practices and Reform Initiatives Can Help Improve the Management of Investments (GAO-14-596T) (May 8, 2014). * Information Technology: SSA Needs to Address Limitations in Management Controls and Human Capital Planning to Support Modernization Efforts (GAO-14-308) (May 8, 2014). * Information Technology: Leveraging Best Practices and Reform Initiatives Can Help Agencies Better Manage Investments (GAO-14-568T) (May 7, 2014). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Establish and Implement Incremental Development Policies (GAO-14-361) (May 1, 2014). April * Telecommunications: Projects and Policies Related to Deploying Broadband in Unserved and Underserved Areas (GAO-14-409) (Apr. 23, 2014). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Improve Cyber Incident Response Practices (GAO-14-354) (Apr. 30, 2014). * Export Controls: NASA Management Action and Improved Oversight Needed to Reduce the Risk of Unauthorized Access to Its Technologies (GAO-14-31) (Apr. 15, 2014). * Information Security: SEC Needs to Improve Controls over Financial Systems and Data GAO-14-419) (Apr. 17, 2014). * NASA: Assessments of Selected Large-Scale Projects (GAO-14-338SP) (Apr. 15, 2014). * Air Force: Actions Needed to Strengthen Management of Unmanned Aerial System Pilots (GAO-14-316) (Apr. 10, 2014). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Address Control Weaknesses That Place Financial and Taxpayer Data at Risk (GAO-14-405) (Apr. 8, 2014). * 2020 Census: Prioritized Information Technology Research and Testing Is Needed for Census Design Decisions (GAO-14-389) (Apr. 3, 2014). * Information Security: Federal Agencies Need to Enhance Responses to Data Breaches (GAO-14-487T) (Apr. 2, 2014). March * Advanced Imaging Technology: TSA Needs Additional Information before Procuring Next-Generation Systems (GAO-14-357) (Mar. 31, 2014). * Electricity Markets: Demand-Response Activities Have Increased, but FERC Could Improve Data Collection and Reporting Efforts (GAO-14-73) (Mar. 27, 2014). * Major Automated Information Systems: Selected Defense Programs Need to Implement Key Acquisition Practices (GAO-14-309) (Mar. 27, 2014). * F-35 Joint Strike Fighter: Slower Than Expected Progress in Software Testing May Limit Initial Warfighting Capabilities (GAO-14-468T) (Mar. 26, 2014). * Information Seccurity: VA Needs to Address Long-Standing Challenges (GAO-14-469T) (Mar. 25, 2014). * Electronic Health Records: HHS Strategy to Address Information Exchange Challenges Lacks Specific Prioritized Actions and Milestones (GAO-14-242) (Mar. 24, 2014). * F-35 Joint Strike Fighter: Problems Completing Software Testing May Hinder Delivery of Expected Warfighting Capabilities (GAO-14-322) (Mar. 24, 2014). * Nuclear Command, Control, and Communications: Review of DOD's Current Modernization Efforts (GAO-14-414R) (Mar. 18, 2014). * Space Acquisitions: Acquisition Management Continues to Improve but Challenges Persist for Current and Future Programs (GAO-14-382T) (Mar. 12, 2014). * Electronic Health Record Programs: Participation Has Increased, but Action Needed to Achieve Goals, Including Improved Quality of Care (GAO-14-207) (Mar. 6, 2014). February * Electronic Health Records: VA and DOD Need to Support Cost and Schedule Claims, Develop Interoperability Plans, and Improve Collaboration (GAO-14-302) (Feb. 27, 2014). * Internet Pharmacies: Most Rogue Sites Operate from Abroad, and Many Sell Counterfeit Drugs (GAO-14-386T) (Feb. 27, 2014). * Information Technology: Leveraging Best Practices and Reform Initiatives Can Help Defense Manage Major Investments (GAO-14-400T) (Feb. 26, 2014). * Spectrum Management: FCC's Use and Enforcement of Buildout Requirements (GAO-14-236) (Feb. 26, 2014). * Information Technology: HUD's Expenditure Plan Satisfied Statutory Conditions; Sustained Controls and Modernization Approach Needed (GAO-14-283) (Feb. 12, 2014). * DoD Business Systems Modernization: Air Force Business System Schedule and Cost Estimates (GAO-14-152) (Feb. 7, 2014). * Telecommunications: Federal Broadband Deployment Programs and Small Business (GAO-14-203) (Feb. 7, 2014). January * Nanomanufacturing: Emergence and Implications for U.S. Competitiveness, the Environment, and Human Health (GAO-14-181SP) (Jan 31, 2014). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: More Comprehensive Planning Would Enhance the Cybersecurity of Public Safety Entities' Emerging Technology (GAO-14-125) (Jan. 28 2014). * Computer Matching Act: OMB and Selected Agencies Need to Ensure Consistent Implementation (GAO-14-44) (Jan. 13, 2014). * Medicare Part D: CMS Has Implemented Processes to Oversee Plan Finder Pricing Accuracy and Improve Website Usability (GAO-14-143) (Jan. 10, 2014). * Medicaid: Use of Claims Data for Analysis of Provider Payment Rates (GAO-14-56R) (Jan. 6, 2014). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2014